eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Bebot 2019
Super Sireyna 2018 ''(also referred to as ''Super Sireyna Philippines 2018) premiered on 6 February 2018 and ended on 21 April 2018. It is the 2018 edition of Eat Bulaga!'s signature beauty pageant for trans women titled Super Sireyna. The competitors flaunt their beauty, talent, and intelligence in the various elimination rounds of the competition until only one contestant is declared as the ultimate Super Sireyna. Nicole Guevarra Flores, the "Liza Soberano" of Olongapo City, was crowned as the Super Sireyna Philippines 2018. ''She will then move on to compete in the 2018 edition of ''Super Sireyna Worldwide ''against delegates from other countries around the globe. Overview '''Registration and audition' The beauty pageant is open to trans women. Aspiring contestants may register online at the official website of Eat Bulaga!. The show will contact those who have met the requirements. The show also regularly holds auditions at the Broadway Centrum. Occasionally, auditions are brought to certain provinces that are farther away from Metro Manila in order to give a chance for aspiring contestants from distant communities to join the beauty pageant. Daily round Three contestants compete against one another in the daily round of the competition. Each contestant must first show their talent in the talent portion and then test their wit and intelligence in the question-and-answer portion. In the question-and-answer portion, the three contestants are presented with one "Super Topic", which are fundamental ideas or concepts such as luck, freedom, and love. Each contestant is then presented with a different "Super Item". The goal is to relate and connect the Super Item to the Super Topic of the day within 45 seconds. In the daily rounds, the criteria for judging are as follows: * Super Stage Presence - 50% * Super Talent - 25% * Super Wit - 25% Daily winners receive ₱20,000 and other prizes from the segment's sponsors. They will also advance to the next round of the beauty pageant. Pre-judging Fourty-five daily finalists advance to the next round of the competition. The fourty-five finalists are split into four different batches, known in the competition as the elemental Queen-Doms: Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire. In each Queen-Doms, the intelligence of the muses are tested in the question-and-answer portion, with questions that had been previously asked in local and international beauty pageants. Each contestant is given 45 seconds to provide a response. The judges include actor Benjamin Alves, racing driver Marlon Stockinger, fashion mogul Avel Bacudio, pageant blogger Norman Tinio, and Binibining Pilipinas-Universe'' 2016 Maxine Medina, and beauty queen Ruffa Gutierrez. The pre-judging round occurred from 3 April 2018 to 6 April 2018 after ''Eat Bulaga!. The round is instead aired via livestream on the show's official YouTube channel and Facebook page. Top 16 ''' On 7 April 2018, the Top 16 finalists was announced live on television. Four finalists from each Queen-Dom was selected by the panel of judges from the pre-judging round. The sixteen finalists must then compete against one another in the week-long Top 16 daily elimination round to narrow them into seven finalists. In the next round, candidates once again go through a talent portion and a question-and-answer portion each day. The winner of the day is awarded a royal title of a gemstone whose symbolism describes the winning candidate. The Top 16 daily elimination round features a different panel of judges each day. The criteria for judging are as follows: * Super Stage Presence - 50% * Super Talent - 25% * Super Wit - 25% '''Top 7 The sixteen finalists were gradually narrowed down into seven throughout the week-long Top 16 daily elimination round. No further elimination rounds face the candidates and they automatically advance to the grand finals of the competition. Each candidate is awarded a royal title of a gemstone with an attached symbolism: * sapphire - wisdom * garnet - passion * emerald - hope * amethyst - royalty * topaz - love * opal - peace * onyx - determination Grand coronation day The grand coronation day was held on 21 April 2018 at the Broadway Centrum in New Manila, Quezon City. The judges of the beauty pageant are host and actor Paolo Ballesteros, broadcast journalist Pia Arcangel, Miss Intercontinental 2017 first runner-up Katarina Rodriguez, fashion photographer BJ Pascual, fashion designer Mark Bumgarner, premier beauty queen maker Jonas Gaffud, and actress Heart Evangelista. The criteria for judging are as follows: * Super Beauty - 50% * Super Wit - 25% * Super Talent - 25% In the beginning of the competition, each of the seven contestants must provide a brief introduction of themselves while wearing colorful and extravagant costumes that represent their Super Sireyna ''royalty title. For the final time, the candidates must then go through a talent portion and a question-and-answer portion. In the talent portion, each candidate must briefly show their exceptional talent to woo the audience and judges of the competition. In the question-and-answer portion, the seven candidates have been randomly paired with a judge from which her question will come from. Each candidate is asked a different question and is given forty-five seconds to provide a response. Nicole Guevarra Flores, the "Liza Soberano" of Ologapo City, was crowned as ''Super Sireyna Philippines 2018, winning over the other six candidates. She received the crown, a house-and-lot worth ₱1.5 million from Lessandra Homes, ₱10,000 worth of gift certificates from Pampanga's Best, and ₱300,000 in cash prize. She must also represent the Philippines to the ''Super Sireyna Worldwide 2018 ''international beauty pageant, where she will vie for the ultimate crown delegates of other countries from around the world. Results Chart